


Closer than Anything

by orphan_account



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Caulscott - Freeform, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous relationship, Twin AU, angst for sure who do you take me for?, polyamorous max caulfield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Born as one and split from one egg, they shared everything. </p><p>Even one girl they adored.</p><p>DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer than Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to what replaced PATUS. This au is credited to myself and Mothalline on tumblr. 
> 
> For Sorcha

_ We were born from one egg. We split apart and formed as our own beings. And on August 21st of 1994, we were both born, my brother born three minutes before I. Of course he had to be first. But I never minded. I waited patiently. And ever since then, we never have been separated. _

* * *

Even now. Even when we were sucked into this abyss of horror, we are still together. Forever. We live together, we love together, we will die together. We love the same girl. And she loves us. Just as we are.

 

The Prescott family has been the talk of Arcadia Bay ever since the original family settled there over a hundred years ago.    
And when twins were born into the family, the local media had eyes everywhere, watching their every move. 

Identical twin boys were born in Fort Lauderdale, Florida on a hot summer night.    
The first born was Nathaniel Prescott. The second, Joshua Prescott. Three minutes apart. It was the first time they had been away from each other in the nine months they had been together. 

 

Twins had run through the Prescott family for several years, and it was custom to name the second one after the father.    
But they had been born under the worst of circumstances. 

Yes. Their father had been involved in something more than just the legendary Pan Estates in Arcadia Bay. 

 

And it was destined for them to carry on this dark purpose their father. It was forced upon them. It would be their destiny once they had shown the skills and talents that would send them to Blackwell Academy. It would be up to them to aide in sucking away the innocence of the girls who found themselves entangled in the spider’s web.

* * *

**She has loved us. She accepted us when we thought we had been the only ones in the world. Though we had each other, she brought the both of us closer.**

**She was the saving grace that we needed to protect to the very end.**

**It was worth it. Always worth it.**

* * *

 

Nathan and Joshua Prescott had been the talk of Blackwell Academy ever since they had enrolled. Rumor has it that they had their own separate talents. And they were far more different than anyone could have imagined. 

  
Joshua was a left handed artist with the patience of a saint. His smile would radiate sunshine.    
He could capture the beauty in any mundane thing. He was a jack of all trades when it came to his choice in art tools. Brightness and twinges of color danced across watercolor paper. They stuck out so perfectly. A beautiful, flawless accident. 

 

Nathan had a different art. He handled a camera as his choice tool, along with the monochrome filter for his photos, adding such a dismal and gloomy style to it.    
It could almost be described as being morbid. Macabre. Colors were banished from his world. Nathan saw his world in black, white, and grey. The brightest shade was his little brother. 

 

Nathan was known to sport a red and black letterman jacket whereas Joshua donned thickly rimmed black glasses and a long cobalt blue wool scarf.    
They had been always shrouded in mystery. Rumors spread across the school, but none ever really stuck around. 

 

“I hear that they’re part of a cult.”

 

“No way. But there has to be some way they pay for all of that equipment they have…”   
  


“Joshua has to be hiding something. No one is ever that cheerful unless they’re hiding something.”

 

That. That was the one rumor that had been true. Oh yes. Joshua and Nathan were indeed hiding something.    
It was something that they were both destined to do, but it was by force. Never in their wildest dreams, or even nightmares, had they ever thought of committing such horrible crimes.    
  


Poor Rachel Amber…

* * *

 

Max Caulfield had just turned eighteen on September twenty-first.    
She had been accepted to Blackwell Academy back in July and she was overjoyed. This was a once in a lifetime opportunity to chase and achieve her lifelong dream in becoming a photographer.    
Polaroid camera in her messenger bag, she walked proudly through the halls, admiring everyone’s version of self-expression. 

 

Chatter filled the hallway. 

 

“324...locker 324...where are you?” Max muttered under her breath. She had gotten to the campus earlier than the scheduled class time. The little yellow scrap of paper crumpled in between her fingers had her class schedule and her locker number, along with the combination. At least she would have her very own locker, unlike in her previous high schools. No more cramming of several useless books in one tiny locker. 

 

But her train of thought was cut off by slamming into someone. The impact sent her papers, flying, including the tiny yellow scrap with the vital information she needed in order to survive her year at Blackwell Academy.    
  


The other, was a young man who’s glasses clinked to the floor. She looked up and she could see him squinting.    
Could he even see properly without his glasses? But before she could even process that thought, Max grabbed his rectangular glasses from the ground.    
Dust collected at the frames of the lenses, as if he hadn’t cleaned them very well in a long while. 

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry!” Max exclaimed, scrambling to her feet to assist the squinting young man. 

  
“It’s no worry, here allow me to help you.” The boy smiled at her. His scarf seemed to pop out at her.    
It was a deep blue, like the farthest depths of the ocean.    
His eyes softened at her as he smiled. She was met with a soft slate blue. Calmer than any sort of blue she had ever seen before. His smile felt warm, and Max could swear she could feel butterflies flutter in her tummy. 

 

The young man knelt down to the floor and helped her gather her things. Her pens and pencils scattered so carelessly on the tile floor of the hallway. Max was lucky it wasn’t crowded. And luckily for her, the bespeckled boy had found her scrap of paper.    
“You wouldn’t want to lose this.” He held the paper up to her. 

 

Their fingers brushed slightly. Her face flushed. 

“Sorry about that, I’ll be a little more careful…” Max  could barely keep eye contact with him. Her eyes were drawn in by the scarf draped around his neck and shoulders.    
“Accidents happen. I’m Joshua Prescott, by the way.” 

  
Joshua Prescott...It suit him well.    
  


“I’m Max. Max Caulfield.”

 

He smiled. “Well, Max Caulfield, I hope to be seeing more of you around here. Welcome to Blackwell.”

She took his welcome to heart. He seemed so genuine. And with almost with a flick of his scarf, he strode away, almost with a little pep in his step.

 

Max had found her seat in her classroom. Front and center. It was a strange layout but somehow, she felt a sense of comfort wash over her. It was almost sitting on her favorite couch at home, sinking into the cushions.    
  


But this chair was no cushion, much to her dismay. 

 

The teacher strode in, and he seemed to carry himself as if he were the most dignified person in the school, as if he had been too good for this small classroom that had the early morning sun clock the walls like a light blanket. 

 

“Good morning, class. My name is Mark Jefferson, and I will be your photography instructor this year. I have high expectations from all of you, and there will be a contest. The winner gets to go on a trip to San Francisco with yours truly and have your photo displayed. Any questions?”

 

The room was dead quiet. But Max was brimming with all sorts of questions for the legendary Mark Jefferson. However now was not the time for silly and idle questions. 

 

After class, Max had taken a bus to the local cafe, Two Whales. Lunch time had been looming over her and she had not eaten anything yet that day.    
The bus ride was bumpy, but Max didn’t mind. It was something to comfort her. The sense of nostalgia washed over as she saw her childhood home. 

 

It felt good to be home. 

 

Upon her arrival, she heard the familiar soft tinkling of the bell of new guests.    
Her senses were filled with coffee and bacon. Max inhaled and closed her eyes. 

 

_ Its good to be home. _

 

As she was pacing around, searching for a seat, she spotted Joshua in one of the booths. He had a diet soda in front of him and a very expensive camera. 

But he looked very different compared to how she saw him earlier that day. 

 

His hair was slicked back and was in a red jacket.    
Maybe he changed and took a shower? It wasn’t her business, but she did want to talk to him. 

 

“Hi, you mind if I sit here?” 

The boy was snapped out of his pensive thoughts and gave her a scowl.    
Uh oh not good. 

 

“Yeah, maybe I do. “ His voice was gruff and hoarse. 

 

Max made a face of confusion. “Joshua are you alright?”

  
The young man began to laugh. It was half-hearted but still a laugh nonetheless.    
“He’s the younger twin. I’m Nathan.”


End file.
